Frost Demons (DoctorBleed)
Frost Demons, also known as Arcosians, Icejin, Frost Lizards, Frieza's Clan or even simply just Frieza's Race, are a species of lizard-like aliens originally hailing from Planet Frost. They are exceptionally powerful, brilliant and ambitious. It is commonly believed among the Arcosian race that they are the rightful rulers of the universe, and many of the galaxy's greatest conquerors and leaders have all belonged to the species. The race was brought to the brink of extinction around Age 250, but as of Age 1500 are once again a prolific race in the universe. =History= Prehistory Little is known about the early years of the Arcosian race other than they originally came from a now-destroyed world known as Planet Frost. According to legend, an ancient dragon escaped from another dimension (thought to be the Underworld, which is why they are called "Demons." Though this is disputed.) and went on a terrifying mission of destruction, obliterating entire galaxies in his wake. The Supreme Kais challenged the monsters and were able to destroy it, but fragments of the demon still remained, and could not be destroyed. The Kais decided to bury the pieces on a wayward, lifeless snow planet at the very edge of the universe, knowing the monster's powers would spawn life. The Kais hoped that by mixing their own divine magics into the chunks of forgotten flesh, whatever creatures spawned from the planet would be benevolent and merciful. A very small amount of information remains regarding the ancient civilizations of the Frost Demon race, but from what can be gathered, the race seemed to be relatively non-violent. It was quiet evident that Arocsians had a knack for diplomacy, politics and leadership, and by the eight-thousandth year of their existence, they had established three powerful dynasties. Unfortunately, their passion for politics and power would mean their downfall. The three dynasties erupted into a massive war that would eventually destroy most of the planet's population and bring all three major governments to their end. With their planet in ruins and completely uninhabitable, the future of the Arcosians was in jeopardy. With less than a hundred Frost Demons remaining, and no way for them to reproduce efficiently (see "reproduction" for more) it seemed almost certain their race would die out. The few remaining members formed small tribes and clans and spread themselves all across the universe. Some were peaceful, merely looking to survive. One clan in particular, however, the Chilled Galactic Army, would become infamous all throughout the universe for the sheer evil they were capable of. The Reign of Chilled Chilled's clan, initially made up of only him and a small handful of other members of his race, were a ruthless group of space pirates who terrorized galaxy after galaxy, bringing more and more races and species into their ranks as they grew bigger and bigger. Planet after planet fell to the tribe, until Chilled found himself with a sizable armada of planets at his dispoal. Chilled would meet his end at the hands of a mysterious saiyan warrior on Planet Plant, who reached a spectacular enhanced form known as "super saiyan" and swiftly murdered the tyrant, causing his injuries so grevious he would not survive the trip back to his fleet. With his dying breath, Chilled begged his henchmen to warn his remaining family (the fellow survivors of his race, as well as his only son, Prince Burr) of the danger saiyans possessed. The Planet Trade Organization Generations would pass, and the small space piracy outfit would become a full-blown empire under the watchful eye of King Cold. Cold had dubbed his ruthless army the "Planet Trade Organization" to give it a more tactful flair. By this point, the other Arcosians in his group had all died out, with the only survivors of his race forming small outposts on planets far way from the jurisdiction of his wicked organization. This left King Cold as the only survivor of his race, as far as he knew. King Cold had two sons, Cooler and Frieza. Cooler, the older brother, was not favored by his father, and was treated with bitter indifference. This upbringing made Cooler hard, humble and intelligent. Frieza, meanwhile, showed extraordinary power even at his young age, causing King Cold to favor him more. Frieza became the face of the Planet Trade Organization, being treated as it's "true" leader while King Cold ruled from the shadows. Cooler and his small armored squadron were left with the scraps Frieza and their father left behind for him. To King Cold's horror, his son had discovered the planet the saiyans called home, Planet Tuffle. King Cold wanted the planet invaded, but quickly realized that a full-blown war with the saiyans would end poorly, possibly causing one of them to become the legendary super saiyan himself. Instead, Frieza came up with his own idea: he could pit the saiyans against the Tuffles, steal their technology, and use the saiyans as his own personal slaves. Though King Cold was secret terrified of the power the saiyans possessed, he was incredibly impressed his son had managed to control them. Well into adulthood, Frieza met the God of Destruction himself, Beerus the Destroyer. Beerus was impressed with Frieza's empire, but didn't care for his arrogance, spoiled nature or his refusal to train. Frieza confided in Beerus that even though he controlled the saiyan race, he still feared and hated them. Beerus, feeling generous, taught Frieza his planet destruction ability and gave him the order to wipe out the entire saiyan race. Frieza was delighted, as now he had a way to destroy the saiyans utterly and entirely without every having to worry about stragglers or a prolonged military campaign. Shortly after Bardock's failed one-man rebellion, Frieza destroyed the sayians' home planet, leaving nothing behind. Frieza met his end at the hands of Goku (and later, Trunks) along with his father and brother. This devastating blow left the Planet Trade Organization in shambles. A staggering 60% of the planets controlled by the group rebelled. After all, if even the horrifying Lord Frieza could be killed, what did that say about his minions? Commander Sorbet, once a lowly staff officer, became the group's de-facto leader. Sorbet's Desperation Sorbet spent years trying to find small settlements of Frost Demons, begging them to join the group - believing at least one would be strong enough to replace Frieza. However, almost every single one he found rejected his offer, and the ones who accepted were barely strong even to serve as mid-tier henchmen, let alone new leaders. With the planet of New Namek in a secure location that Sorbet's men could never find, it became clear that the only way to revive Lord Frieza was with earth's dragon balls. The process was successful, though Frieza was only restored in broken pieces. Luckily, his race could survive such conditions. Using the Organization's new regeneration technology, Frieza was returned to his original form. Frieza had never trained a day in his life, and was amazed by the fantastic results he achieved. Frieza's power increased exponentially. Frieza created a new form of golden bio armor to cover himself with in his newly reached ultimate form, and set out to destroy the saiyans who slew him all those years ago. However, Frieza's final attempt at vengeance proved to be his ultimate downfall, as he and his lieutenants were all slain by the Z fighters. In an act of wicked arrogancee, Frieza even slaughtered all of the soldiers he had brought with him, effectively ruining any chance Frieza's men had of rebuilding his empire. The Planet Trade Organization's remaining members all went into hiding, and the PTO fell apart. Nothing remained. Finding Planet Chill With the end of Frieza's empire and only a small handful of Arcosians left in the universe, things seemed bleak for the once powerful race. Mercenaries from different planets began hunting down and killing members of Frieza's race in a misguided attempt to stop the rise of another great tyrant. The few surviving frost demons gathered together in a small coalition and scoured the universe, looking for an isolated world to hide from persecution. They were delighted to find an ice planet where the tempatures were always eighty degrees below freezing. This allowed the race to thrive and breed comfortably, leading to an explosion in numbers. For the most part, it had seemed the Arcosians had learned it's lesson from the horrors it had endured for centuries and the tyranny of Frieza's empire. Once they finally had a home to call their own once again, the frost demons became a peaceful, docile society that stayed out of the affairs of other planets, trying to simply exist. As time went on, Frieza's Race became a culture of scholars and diplomats that provided dialogue between warring planets, though there were still many criminals and space pirates within their ranks. The Rise of Xundae and Ballzar By age 1250, King Forzic, the leader of the Arcosians, gave birth to two sons: Xundae, a brilliant but Machiavellian genius, and Ballzar, a powerful and sinister warrior. Frozic was a gentle, loving father, but it was clear that his sons were inherently evil. Ballzar was prone to fits of rage and quick to jump into battle, while Xundae detested conflict and battle, but was extremely crafty and underhanded. As the universe erupted into war, with hundreds of planets warring against each other for supremacy, Xundae and Ballzar saw their opportunity to rise to power. The two brothers trained vigorously throughout their entire lives, both becoming insanely powerful. Ballzar, admiring Frieza and wishing to rebuild his empire in spirit, created the Vealstark Confederacy and laid waste to several planets. While Xundae, viewing himself as a diplomat and a gentleman, used espionage and treachery to rise to power. His empire became known as "The United Universal Republic." The UUR puts on a front of respectability and democracy, but is truly no better than the Vealstark confederacy. By Age 1507, the two brothers had conquered two-hundred planets each. Their two empires are currently caught in a brutal, painful war for power, with neither side showing any sign of surrendering. Meanwhile, King Forzic is currently on a mission to protect as many planets as he can from his sons' tyranny, forming "The Intergalactic Council" and offering to protect planets from them for free. It would seem that once again, Frieza's Race are the true rulers of the universe. =Biology= Anatomy and Diet Arcosians have skin that varies in color anywhere from bright pink, dark red, dark purple, pure white or even a soft blue. Their bodies are protected by an outer layer of armor known as "bio suits" that are generated naturally by the will of the wearer. Frost demons often possess spikes, horns and colored gem plates all over their bodies of varying size. Frost Demons, like most other humanoids, breath oxygen, drink water and eat food. The Arcosian palette is so refined that extremely disgusting or poorly prepared food will be painful for them to eat. In contrast, eating exceptionally good food will be almost euphoric for them. Some members of the species possess incredibly sensitive senses, though this is rather uncommon. Healing Factor and Survival Capabilities Frost Demons have an impeccable ability to survive under extremely harsh conditions. They have a limited healing factor that, while no on par with Namekians, still allows them to heal tissue faster and more efficiently than is normal of humanoid races. This healing factor allows them to survive after grievous injuries such as losing limbs or being impaled, though survival is only more likely in these scenarios, not guaranteed. When in extremely traumatic conditions, such as being trapped in a vacuum or being vivisectied down the middle, or even chopped into tiny pieces, more powerful Arcosians enter a sort of "survival mode" that renders them unconscious but allows them to live until they are recovered and healed. Frost demons cannot die of old age, but can still be murdered or die due to complications from an illness or injury. An Arcosian can not live for more than ten years in "survival mode." Power Levels It is a common misconception that Frost Demons are naturally powerful. In fact, Arcosians are no stronger or weaker than any other race, and for the most part, only gain high power levels through training. King Cold and Frieza were extremely unique members of their race, as their mutated genes gave them natural power levels that made them incredibly powerful without a single day of training. Cooler lacked this mutation, and as such was the black sheep of the family. Initially, Cooler was able to become even stronger than his brother through sheer will and vigirious training, even mastering a form neither he or his father were capable of. However, after Frieza was revived and set out for revenge, his power easily eclipsed Cooler's. Transformations Arcosians rarely, if every, wear standard clothing. They have the ability to drastically alter their own bodies organically. They can change in size, shape and density depending on their power. More powerful Arcosians have ability to associate certain forms with increased or decreased power levels. Subforms are a very common type of transformation that virtually any Frost Demon is capable of. A subform is a smaller, weaker version of an Arcosian's normal form that weakens their strength and energy, but is useful for concealing their power levels or simply allowing their bodies to rest and heal. This technique was invaluable while the remnants of the Arcosian race were hiding from hunters during their exodus to Planet Chill. Though subforms are usually smaller than an Arcosian's normal form, Frieza had subforms that were actually quite large and intimidating. This is because his ordinary form was so powerful, even the extra power provided by his larger and bulkier forms couldn't match the power from his true form. "Assault forms" are the bulkier, larger transformations many Frost Demons use for battle. They increase the user's size and power level, usually well beyond their base form (although Frieza is a notable exception.) These forms are especially popular by tribal, warrior and military-based members of the race. True Forms True Forms are, obviously, a Frost Demon's actual physical appearance. "True Forms" can be altered or changed at the will of the user, but these are the forms that Arcosians maintain their average level of power in. Most Frost Demons stay in this form by default. Ultimate Forms Ultimate Forms are very rare, and only the strongest of the Icejin are capable of using them. By pushing their natural power to the very brink, the Arcosians capable of reaching their Ultimate Forms experience power up 10x that of their average forms and increased muscle mass. However, because of the intense power generated by these forms, they usually can't be maintained for more than a few hours. (A notable exception to this is during survival mode, as the body is completely frozen and cannot change itself.) Golden Forms Golden Forms are the rarest and most powerful transformation of them all, and have only been seen a scarce few times over the last eon. When an incredibly powerful Arcosian warrior trains vigorously, they can reach a power strong enough to match even a Super Saiyan God. All known users of this form (the very first being Frieza himself) have adorned themselves in golden bio armor while in it. However, golden armor is not necessary, despite the name. Reproduction Frieza's race, while humanoid, are not mammals and are more akin to reptiles than primates. As such, they reproduce asexually by laying eggs. When an Arocsian wants to bore offspring, he generates an eggsack inside his body and makes it grow inside for weeks. When the eggpouch is ready to surface, he spits it out and stores it in a cold area. The eggs need extremely cold temperatures to survive, or they will not hatch. The best climate for Arocosian eggs to thrive in is fifty degrees below freezing. The eggs in the cucoon begin to merge together, as the strongest organism starts to feed on the weaker ones. Eventually, after a grueling ten months, an Arcosian youngling emerges from the eggsack, and the parent collects the child and raises it. Female Arcosians? As Frieza's Race does not reproduce sexually, they have no natural need for relationships or traditional gender roles. Most members of Frieza's Race are masculine, with some having mild feminine traits. The majority openly refer to themselves as "male." This is likely due to interaction with other cultures that have gender roles. Though female Arcosians are not necessary for reproduction and as such are extremely rare, they are still known to exist. As Arcosians can morph and control their bodies, some can effectively "choose" to be female. Of the Frost Demon population, a mere 5% are women. One of the most noteworthy female Frost Demons is Frieza's own mother, known as "Mother Ice Queen." =Society and Culture= Arcosians are a very dignified and intelligent people who have high respect for literature and the arts. Before destroying a planet, Frieza was known to have his soldiers still their finest works of art and bring them back to his spaceship to be displayed in museums or his own personal gallery. Arcosians considered themselves a very cultured people, and have been known to look down on "lesser" species and cultures. Technology The Frost Demons possess an astonishing knack for building and developing advanced technologies. It is said within the first few thousand years of their existence, they had already mastered space travel. For centuries, Arcosians traveled in spaceships in nomadic packs. Although often misattributed to the Arcosians, the famous power armor and scouters worn by Frieza's men are actually of Tuffle design. Frieza's Race have since adapted many advanced Tuffle technologies into their own everyday lives. Views on Frieza Views on Frieza and his family in Arcosian culture are divided. While many Arcosians view Frieza in the same way as most of the universe does - as a brutal, callous tyrant - others view him as a great military tactician and leader. Although it's universally agreed that Frieza's tactics were brutal and cruel, some argue that they were necessary to maintain peace throughout the galaxy. Many of planets under Frieza's rule, for the most part, were treated reasonably well. However, a good number were destroyed simply to create fear. Younger Arcosians who were not alive to see Frieza's reign or the aftermath of it tend to hold a more favorable view than older ones. =Notable Members= * Frieza * Cooler * King Cold * Mother Ice Queen * Chilled * Frost =Trivia= * According to legend, eating the flesh of a Frost Demon is said to give you incredible power, though you will be horribly mutated. * Some Arcosians have a genetic disposition to being evil, or arrogant. However, there are many good, even heroic Arcosians who fight to protect the innocent. * It is extremely rare for Arcosians to be in relationships or date anyone. But some have been known to do so after living for other planets and adapting to their culture. * It is not uncommon for Arcosians to possess cold-based powers, or powers that simply paralyze their enemies. * Because of their troubled history, Arcosians have no "true" name, instead using a variety of different names and terms to describe their people. "Frieza's Clan" is by far the most popular. Category:Races Category:Species